


i believe in a female supremacy

by arukana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consent, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Praise Kink, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/arukana
Summary: You’ve been planning this night for a while. Weeks of researching online and sex shops and practice have been leading up to tonight.But first, you start with the familiar.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	i believe in a female supremacy

You’ve been planning this night for a while. Weeks of researching online and sex shops and practice have been leading up to tonight.

But first, you start with the familiar.

Goro’s on his knees by the door when you enter, wearing nothing but his collar, cock already hard and twitching against his stomach. “Good evening, mistress,” he says, voice small and meek as he fixes his gaze to the floor. A perfect display of submission. The thought sends giddiness running through your veins, the best high you’ve ever had.

“Whore,” you say, heeled boot coming up to press gently on the head of his dick, “so wound up and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

You can just make out minute movements of his hips as he attempts to find relief against the sole of your shoe, so you press down harder. “ _ Don’t _ be greedy,” but it only makes his hips speed up more. He stutters and starts, delicate skin of his cock rubbing and grinding against the hard rubber. Tsking, you bring your foot up flat against his chest, toe inches away from his chin, and shove him down hard.

All the air comes out of his lungs as his spine hits the hardwood floor; a tiny, whining and pained sound leaves him too, causing a bitter laugh to leave your own throat. “Don’t disobey me.”

“Yes, mistress.”

As your heels click against the floor, you decide to generously give Goro more of what he desires. Once more, your boot’s sole rests on Goro’s pathetic excuse for a cock, “If that’s what you want, go on then.”

“M- mistress, I-,”

“ _ Rut, _ ” you say, your tone making it known that there is no room for arguing, “like the dog you are.”

Once he has your permission, he clenches his thighs against the leather of your boot and curls his spine forward and grinds as if it’s blessed oxygen and he’s a drowning man. Like he needs it, like he’ll die without the intense pleasure you so graciously allow him to have. “Thank me, whore.”

When he speaks, it’s all on one breath, punctuated by urgent moans, “Thank you, th- thank you, mistress.”

“Ugh,” you scoff, letting your revulsion show on your face as you help him along, grinding your foot against his cock, “disgusting. You really are nothing but a slut.”

No words leave his mouth to follow your words, but you can see his desperate nodding. Even if the movements are jerking and tiny, you know his body all too well at this point, know every sensitive spot, every telltale sign of overwhelming pleasure.

You do own it, after all.

He’s certainly sworn himself to your possession enough times.

You let him grind up against you for a few more minutes, before pressing all your weight onto him once and letting up. The way he writhes in both pain and pleasure in response to the pressure on his cock sends sparks down your spine, straight to the spot between your legs where a dildo is being kept snugly in a harness.

“Get up,” you say, “on the bed.”

He scrambles upon hearing your voice, quick and desperate in the way he climbs onto the mattress, face down and ass up like he’s been taught. “Mm,” you appraise him, skimming gloved hands over the flesh of his ass, “good boy.”

You don’t miss the way he tenses at those particular words. You never do.

“Did you do what I asked, Goro?”

He knows what you mean. “Yes, mistress,” his voice is muffled by the pillow.

It’s easy to believe him when you can see how loose his hole is from here, yet still you stick two fingers in to check. “So dirty,” you comment, a tinge of laughter in your voice.

It makes your own need between your legs throb, imagining him spread out on your bed with his own fingers inside himself, calling your name. Absently, you wonder how many fingers he managed to get inside himself, how quickly he managed it.

Your two fingers inside him scissor apart, widening his walls further and making him whine. “Speak up, pet.”

“Fuh- full.”

“Is it too much?”

“No.”

The absence of his safeword allows you to plunge a third finger inside. It’s not necessary, or at least you don’t think so, but he’s always enjoyed this aspect of your play before. Especially when you crook your fingers at just the right spot and-

“Fuck! Fuck, mistress, please.”

Silently, you snake your other hand past his thighs to latch a tight grip on his cock, “No, no no. No cumming yet.”

“Plea- please.”

You just tighten your grip in response. Until you can feel him throb through the gloves. “Poor Goro,” you sing, fake sympathy laced intricately on your tongue, “poor slut just wants to cum.”

“Mistress,” he begs, shuffling backwards to fuck himself on your fingers, “I want- need- fuh- mhm.”

“Use your words. You can do it.”

“Fuck me,” he stutters.

“Beg,” you say, removing your fingers with a lewd squelch and using your hand to smack the fat of his ass hard. You delight in how he yelps in response and wiggles back for more. Instead, you just rub and massage the flesh, using both hands now. “Beg,” you repeat, a little louder, more sternly.

There’s a loud whining that comes from the head of the bed, alongside the rustling of Goro moving to rest on his cheek. “Mistress,” his voice is shaky, “I want- please, fuck me.”

“You can do better than that.”

The response is immediate, urgent, you can see how his eyes glisten with tears, “Touch me, fuck me, I need you, mistress. Please. I  _ need _ you.”

Getting to your knees behind him, you tease the silicone cock against his hole, “You can give me a little more, pet.”

Goro groans, shoving his face back into the pillow and crying out, “Please! Mistress, please! Give it to me.”

And he’s been such a good boy, keeping so still for you even though he could give one hard shove back and get what he wants, that you decide to take pity. Wordlessly, you push in slow and gentle; it’s a complete opposite to your persona, but this is the first time you’ve done this. Despite everything, you don’t want to hurt him more than he can take, you want to take care of him.

So when you’re finally fully seated inside him, and he’s whimpering and shivering and asking for more, all you can say is, “Shh, Goro, shh. Calm down.”

“M- mis-,”

“Hush. Tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

There’s a tiny shake into the pillows that you interpret as a nod. You watch as he tries to brace himself, evening out his breathing, steadying his arms and legs. It reminds you of long nights spent edging with a vibrator on his cock, limbs tied spread eagle to the bed; he gets so overwhelmed then, completely lost to the pleasure and shaking like a leaf. The thoughts alone make you want to pound him into the mattress. Still, you wait, and you run your hands all over his back in soothing movements.

He melts under your touch like he always does. “Sweet boy,” you say, fingers caressing down his sides.

It’s another few minutes before he croaks out an, “I’m ready, mistress.”

“Alright,” you breathe, just a small word to let him know you heard him while you adjust the harness on your hips. It’s tight enough, sturdy enough to go as hard as you want to; so you slowly slide out, drinking down the way he whimpers and whines as you do.

And then, all at once, you slam back inside, listening intently as the whines turn to moans. You slide out again, all slow, “How’s that feel, pet?”

“Mmm,” he hums, hungry and pitchy, “good- good, mistress, good. More, please.”

Digging your nails into his hips, you pull him back onto the cock as you shove back in, giving him permission to fuck back and take what he needs from you. “You’ve been good for me, pet, such a good boy,” you say, speeding up the pace slightly, revelling in how your hips slap against his ass.

The faster you go, the more Goro sinks into the mattress, becoming a complete mess until he’s unable to hold himself up. The bed vibrates with his whining and moaning, loud enough for your neighbours to hear alongside the banging of the headboard against the wall. Someone is definitely going to complain, but that’s a problem for later; right now, all you want is to keep pounding Goro until he comes.

It’s strange, how good he makes you feel, even if there’s no physical sensation connecting you to your cock. His complete submission, the way he presents his ass to you for you to take and take and take; sometimes you feel you could cum from that alone.

“Mis- mistress,” you make out Goro’s voice above all the noise.

You know him too well at this point, “Close?”

As you pull him back by the collar, he speaks breathlessly, “Yes! ‘Mm-  _ mistress. _ ”

Reaching around his thigh, you start giving the lightest touches to his cockhead, gathering all the leakage to aid you when the touches become strokes along his shaft. “Beg for it, whore.”

He cries out again, legs shaking as he tries to keep his orgasm at bay. Your hand speeds up. “ _ Please! _ Please, mistress. I need-  _ need _ to cum now.”

“Who do you belong to Goro?”

“To you, mistress! I’m all yours!” he’s shouting now, almost screaming into the bedsheets.

God. Hearing him does things to you. He’s been good. He deserves a treat. “Cum for me, pet.”

As soon as the words leave your mouth, Goro’s spilling into your hand, body tense with orgasm. You love the way he looks when he cums, so still for a moment, absolutely wrecked with pleasure, and then completely boneless as he collapses fully onto the bed.

You stay still on top of him for a while, letting him come down all the way, listening as his breathing slows back down, before you attempt to pull out. “You okay?” you ask before you even move at all.

He nods groggily into the pillows. You figure that’s the best you’re going to get.

Delicately, you pull out, watching him intently for any signs of discomfort, and take off the harness. It falls to the floor but you don’t really care, the only thing that matters right now is taking him into your arms and kissing his head. “You did such a good job for me, Goro.”

“Mphm,” Goro groans as he pushes back into your hold.

“You’re such a good boy.”

He whines at that, but doesn’t say anything. He always gets sleepy after. It’s cute.

You press a kiss to the top of his head, “Was that good for you?”

“Yes,” he says, “so very good.”

That’s enough. For now. You can get more details from him in the morning.

It’s time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this mostly as a joke , for spite reasons . i thought it would be funny but i just ended up making my friends horny


End file.
